Echo Herbs
.]] Echo Herbs , also known as Echo Grass, Echo Screen , and Echo Drops, is a recurring item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It can be obtained at a cheap price early in the games and cures the Silence status. Appearances Final Fantasy Echo Grass did not originally appear until the Dawn of Souls remake. Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Echo Herbs can be bought in all stores, and acquired in various other ways. Final Fantasy VI The Silence status was probably suppose to persist even after the battle since Echo Screen is usable out of battle or it might simply be the developer's oversight. Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X 60 can be used to customize Silencetouch to a weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Echo Drops can be bought from most merchants and found in treasure caskets throughout Vana'diel. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics The ability required to use it can be learned from the Chemist job for 120 JP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Echo Herbs cost 20 gil and can be purchased in Guera, Arbor, Liberte, and Urbeth. Echo Herbs can also be obtained in Liberte, ???, Arbor, and Spelvia. Bravely Default Echo Herbs cure the target of silence. It can be bought from Caldisla, Ancheim, Comrade, Florem, Grandship, Hartschild, Starkfort, Eternia, and the Adventurer (Norende Village Trader Shop Lv. 3) for 25 pg. It can be found in the Ruins of Centro Keep, Vestment Cave, Harena Ruins and as a reward for tutorial quests. When used in compounding: * Echo Herbs + Echo Herbs = Echo Herbs * Echo Herbs + Remedy = Remedy * Echo Herbs + Elixir = Elixir * Echo Herbs + Megalixir = Megalixir * Echo Herbs + Potion, Hi-Potion, or X-Potion = Cure Silence * Echo Herbs + Ether or Turbo Ether = Resist Silence * Echo Herbs + Wakeup Bell, Balsam, Antidote, or Phoenix Down = Smelling Salts Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Echo Herbs FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. Echograss.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV. FFVI Echo Screen Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVIII Echo Screen.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Echo Screen.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Echo Screen Icon.png|Echo Screen icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Echo Screen.PNG|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Echo Screen.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Echo Drops.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Echo Herbs.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Echo Grass.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Echo Screen.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Echo Screen Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Echo Grass Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFT4HoL Echo Herbs Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFBE Echo Herbs.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Trivia *"Echo grass" appears as an answer for a Brain Blast quiz in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, despite neither the item nor the Silence status appearing. de:Echokraut Category:Recovery items